


Bad Dreams

by firemoonlily



Series: Heirs of Sparda and Eva [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nightmares, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra has been having recurring nightmares and finally opens up about what they are. Nero and Kyrie have a heart to heart about their family's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Nero woke up to the sound of booming thunder, his Devil Bringer hanging over the side of the bed to try and keep the glow from bothering his or Kyrie’s sleep. It looked like it wouldn’t matter tonight, since even with the curtains closed their bedroom was still flooded with light by the lightning. The young father grumbled, getting more comfortable in his spot on the bed when he heard the pitter-pattering of small feet. He opened one eye to see if the child was actually entering the bedroom or wandering elsewhere. Nero propped himself up on one arm when Myra came into view, clutching her stuffed cow for dear life with watery eyes. “Hey, come ‘ere princess. The storm scare you?”

Myra rushed to Nero’s offered hug, clinging to him with a whimper as she shook her head quickly. “I had a bad dream.” The bed dipped and blankets rustled as Kyrie sat up, having heard enough to know her little girl was upset. She scooted over some and patted the newly vacated spot between her and her husband. “Why don’t you stay with us for the rest of the night nevicata?” Myra didn’t have to be asked twice and clambered quickly over Nero to hunker down between them.

The trio moved to get comfortable again, Myra wanting to be as close as possible to both of her parents. Kyrie ran her fingers through Myra’s snowy hair to try and settle her down while she got a tight grip on her cow and laid her head on her father's human arm. “Myra.” Nero started gently, pulling the blankets up to her chin with his free arm, careful not to rip them with his claws. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare? It might make you feel better.”

The child shuffled down under the blankets, feeling warm and safe, now willing to share. It didn’t seem nearly as scary with them, but it still made her skin crawl. Myra held Kyrie’s free hand, mouth opening silently before spilling tears and fears. “You didn’t come home, and there were demons crawling out from the walls and under the bed and it was dark and scary and I wanted to go home!” Nero and Kyrie wrapped the whimpering girl in tender hugs amidst comforting “Its okay neve” and “We’ve got you princess, you’re safe”, dismissing the terrible visions. The tears stopped quickly, Myra falling into a more peaceful sleep now that she felt safe.

Nero sighed, brow furrowed deeply as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “You think the others were the same thing? This is, what, the fourth nightmare this month?” Kyrie corrected softly “Third” before mirroring her husband’s concern. “I think they were something similar. You’ve noticed her being more clingy since… _that_ , right?” Nero’s grip on Myra unintentionally tightened, the man baring his teeth protectively at the memory. He never wanted her to be attacked again, to be placed in such a dangerous situation by denizens of the other realm. The parents looked at each other silently, neither of them wanting to speak up. It was a terrifying thought, leaving the place they’d known their entire lives, where would they even go?

Kyrie spoke up first, now running a hand through Nero’s hair to ease his guilt over not having been able to keep Myra from danger. “We should leave Fortuna. Where should we go though?” The man hummed for a moment, his Devil Bringer flashing gold before he returned his thoughts to their predicament. “What about Capulet City? I know it doesn’t have a great reputation, but Dante lives there, so I might be able to get work with him. And he hasn’t broadcasted that he’s Sparda’s, so we’ll be able to actually lie low there.” The young woman pushed her brown hair out of the way, thinking over their options. It seemed logical, and there really was no reason to stay in Fortuna other than sentiment, and even that was wearing thin.

“Capulet City then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give characterization tips! Nevicata is Italian for snow, snowfall.


End file.
